More than best friends forever
by mcfly-starkid-criss
Summary: Blaine and Kurt growing up from when they met at kindergarten, high school, college, getting a job, marriage, having a family and them growing old together Klaine Fluff my first glee fanfic a roughly a chapter for each stage xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting for the first time

**Author`s note: This is my first Fan fiction of Glee I've done so please don`t be too harsh also I do not own the Glee characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the big building. It was scary there were lots of other older kids walking around and parents. "Its ok Blainey come on dear, lets find your classroom," His mother said holding onto his hand. "Mommy, there are so many big people,"<p>

"I know were at big school now because you're a big boy, were going to find your teacher oh here it is," she said turning to a large red door which was half open, Blaine` s mother knocked on the door which was followed by a "Hi," a loud voice said Blaine turned to his mom "Its ok Sweetie go in I'm behind you,"

They opened the big red door to find a large classroom; it was painted a yellow with pictures of animals and letters on the walls, and 6 large desks, there were lots of boys and girls too all sat on the floor sat in a circle. Around a old blonde lady who held a book in her hand, once she saw them by the door she stood up immediately and came over to greet them

"Hello Mrs.."

"Mrs Jones dear and who do we have here?" the blonde woman asked crouching down next to him.

"go on sweetie tell Mrs Jones your name," his mum urged

"I`m ermm… Blaine Anderson,"

"Well Blaine its very nice to have you here in kindergarten I am your teacher Mrs Jones if you have any problems you can come to me, now would you like to come over here and sit with the other children were reading the " The Hungry caterpillar"

"Thank you, I`ll see you at 3 Blaine bye bye be good for mommy ok," Blaine just nodded and then his mom kissed him on the forehead and left.

Blaine felt lost without his mom he had been left with all these strange other kids and a woman.

"Now Blaine come with me and we can read our book," Blaine held her hand, what had mommy always said to him "Have courage," Mrs Jones took him over to the other children and announced to them that Blaine was a new kid starting today and everyone should be nice to him,"

Blaine sat down next to another boy who had lots of dark brown hair with bright blue eyes and who proudly announced to him that his name was Kurt Hummel. "What's your name?" the boy called Kurt asked "I'm Blaine Anderson I've just moved here from San Francisco," Blaine said smiling

"OH" Kurt gasped "Where's that?"

"On the other side of America," Blaine said

"Oh wow I've always lived in Ohio," Kurt replied sadly

"Do you want to play dress up with me?" Kurt asked after story time had finished.

"Sure, I like dressing up," Blaine exclaimed

"So do I, I like dressing up in my mommy's clothes, she has lots of nice things"

"I do that sometime but my daddy doesn't like me doing it,"

"Oh, do you want to be best friends?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's Hazel eyes, Blaine smiled, "I've never had a best friend before, but I would like one," Blaine said shyly

"Me neither, best friends?"

"Forever," Blaine said hugging his new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hope you enjoyed it more to come soon rate and review or whatever let me know what you think I like constructive comments to help me learn and grown and stuff so yeah thanks xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

More than best friends forever chapter 2 – summer and a surprise

**Note : I do not own The glee characters please review and so on thanks for reading ps spot the Harry potter reference**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt became the best of friends, they spent every school day together and Blaine always came around to Kurt's house on the weekend.<p>

A 6 year old Kurt and Blaine sat in the park together with Kurt's mom and dad, Julie and Burt. It was a beautiful summer's day in Ohio and everybody was out playing in the sunshine. "Want to go on the swings?" Blaine asked Kurt grinning

"Yeahhhh, mommy is it ok for us to go on the park?" Kurt asks pulling on his mommy's dress

"Sure sweetie just behaves ok? And be careful we don't want you falling off and hurting yourself now do we?" his mother said sweetly

"Ok mommy lets go," he shouted jumping off the bench and grabbing Blaine's hand running over to the swings together.

"When do you think Blaine's going to tell him, he's leaving?" Julie asked her husband in a low tone

"I don't know, it better be soon, he's leaving in a few days," Burt replied not taking his eye off the pair playing on the swings." Its such a shame though Kurt's become so attached to him, he never shuts up about him Blaine did this Blaine did that," She chuckled

"yeah he loves his to bits, its going to hurt him when he leaves, he'll miss him, why did you say there family were leaving town?"

"I'm not sure his mom, Dianne didn't give very much detail," she bit her lip "Something about wanting to move back home, as her husbands dad was ill"

"Oh mm I've never met this dad what's his name? by the sounds of him I don't like him,"

"its Michael, by the sounds of it he's always working, so that's why we never see him

"Mm still abit odd, I don't like him,"

"Burt you haven't met him," she laughed

They carried on watching the two children, this time Kurt was on the swing and Blaine was using all his force to push him along. While Kurt squealed in delight "higher," higher," They spent half an hour in the park before they got bored and tired and came walking back still beaming happily.

"Hello boys have you had fun," Burt asked they both nodded there heads

"Mr Hummel could we get ice-cream," Kurt asked

"Sure Kiddo you can call me Burt as well Blaine," Burt said handing Kurt some money

"Ok thank you," Blaine said happily running off with Kurt to the ice cream van, which was parked by the swings "I can't wait till summer," Kurt chirped giving the ice-cream man the money in return for an ice-cream "Why?" Blaine asked taking a lick from his ice-cream

"Well we can do this everyday me and you, its going to be the best summer ever!" Kurt said dancing around still holding his ice-cream

"I can't," Blaine said sadly

"Why?"

"I'm moving away

"What where?"

"Back to San Francisco"

"No you can't go yet we've not watched the end of Aladdin or watched Toy Story, yet who's going to sing beauty and the beast with me?" Kurt cried

"I know but my mommy and Daddy are making me go,"

"You can stay with me in my house we don't have any more rooms but you could hid and live under the staircase with my pet lizard," Kurt said quickly

"I can't, mommy and daddy won't let me stay," Blaine said licking his melted ice-cream "I`m going next week," Blaine said sadly Kurt felt like crying tears welling, but he decide to be brave

"Well we'll have to make up the time now lets go," Kurt said grabbing his arm and marching towards his parents. "Hello boys, are you enjoying your ice-cream,?" Julie asked

Both boys nodded there heads. Kurt took another bit of his ice-cream but missed his mouth and ended up with a white nose "Oh Kurt that is too cute," Julie giggled she went into her bag to reveal a large camera. "Let me get a picture of these smile boys" FLASH as the camera went off. The two boys laughed as Blaine ran after Kurt until they fell over on the grass Blaine onto of Kurt. Kurt stared into the his hazel eyes. Blaine blushed and rolled over so the two were side by side. Still giggling together. They stopped and for the moment they laid still the air was quiet and it was like it was just those two in the world "Promise you'll come back and visit Blaine," Kurt said

"Of course Kurt you're my best friend in the whole world,"

"OK," they held hands together and talked until it went dark and they had to go home

"Bye Kurt, I'll miss you." Blaine said hugging Kurt for the final time It was Blaine's last day in Ohio in a hour he would be on the plane to San Francisco on the other side of America.

"Blaine hurry up, or we will miss the plane," Blaine's mom yelled

"Ok, bye Kurt I'll come back soon, I promise,"

"Here have this," Kurt said handing him a photograph. It was the one of them together in the park the week before "Now we've both got one so you won't forget me,"

"Kurt I'll never forget you," Blaine said leaning closer to him

"BLAINE DARREN ANDERSON I SAID.."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine yelled running to the car still clutching the photograph. Kurt watched as Blaine's Black curly hair disappeared…

**_That was the last time Kurt saw Blaine, he never came back to visit like he promised, they never finished Aladdin. Kurt went on Alone,_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing please keep doing it and everything it means a lot any feedback or anything you'd like to see message me new chapter coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Re-meeting

_**Author`s note: I don`t own glee **__** and sorry this post is rather late i`ve been on holiday and my drama has taken up a lot of my time. Also this took me awhile as I got a brain block sorry**_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He studied his hair trying to slick down a stubborn curl with his finger, when his eyes glanced down to the picture stuck in the corner of his mirror of him and his old best friend, Kurt Hummel, The picture was one of the pair in the park and they had ice-cream in there hands and Kurt had a blodge of ice-cream on his nose, there arms linked around watch other, he wondered where Kurt was now? He hadn't heard from his in years, after Blaine moved to San Francisco he lost contact with him and when he moved back to ohio he had forgotten to find him. Blaine made a mental note to himself to Facebook search Kurt Hummel later or at least look his parents in the phonebook what were there names again, Burt and mm Julie that was it! Just then Blaine heard a car horn, He looked out the window to see his friends in Jeff's new black car Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and his favourite pair of pink sunglasses, and he ran out of his room and down the stairs shouting "Bye mom see you, later,"<br>"Ok dear see you tonight remember be back, early, were having a dinner with the Robinsons tonight," Blaine's mum shouted  
>"Ok mom bye see you later," Blaine shouted Slamming the door behind him the bright summer sun hit his face and Blaine had to put his sunglasses on. Blaine opened the car door to be immediately greeted by shouting "hey guys,"<br>"no its not," Jeff shouted  
>"no its obviously, its from Wicked " Nick argued<br>"I bet you $5 its from Chicago," Jeff said  
>"that's not much," Nick commented<br>"ok then I'll do your homework for the next 2 weeks," Jeff said folding his arms and turning away from Nick " your on," nick said copying Jeff  
>"ok now that's done thank you can drive us to school you know?" Blaine snapped<br>"ok, ok somebody got up on the Wrong side of the bed this morning Mr hobbit hair," David said pulling out onto the road  
>"shut it David my hair Gel ran out and now my hairs like a monster," Blaine groaned still trying to slick down a curl<br>"ha-ha hobbit hair hobbit hair Blaine has got hobbit hair," the boys chanted  
>"shut up guys and no more arguing please I've got the worse hangover ever," he groaned he knew he shouldn't have gone to his aunties wedding last night he drank way to much<br>"oh dear think we'd better stop off at Lima bean," nick said to Jeff who was already turning into there favourite coffee shop  
>"Mr Anderson needs a shot of his coffee woffee," Jeff said pulling at Blaine's cheeks<br>"JEFF, hands on the wheel " Blaine yelled

The boys scrambled from there cars into there coffee shop. The smell of coffee hit them, and suddenly Blaine felt better like the smell of coffee had made his day better. The girl behind the till had already spotted the school boys "The usual boys?" she shouted they nodded and Nick placed the money on the desk "it's on me boys," he said. Blaine stood further away from the boys still in a bad mood from his hair gel disaster and his pounding headache. He was glad of his secret/ emergency hair he'll in his locker now. He scanned the coffee shop to see who was around today, the usual suspects were there the hip trendy mom gossiping, the odd business man a few other younger kids from his school and then he noticed a strange brown haired boy sat by the window, about the same age as himself he was on his phone texting. Blaine stopped and studied him for a moment he wore a light grey Mac maybe last seasons Burberry, skinny black jeans and his light brown hair styled in a quiff. The boy stopped texting for a moment and took a quick slip from his drink.  
>Blaine had butterflies in his Stomach. Where had he seen this boy before he was sure he'd never seen him in the coffee shop and judging by his clothes he didn't go to his school? He was like a familiar stranger. He bent down to get something from his bag and Blaine got a glance of his face. He was surprised by how good looking he was with his Big blue eyes and high cheek bones, his pale skin like a porcelain doll<br>"dude your coffee a black coffee," Jeff said handing over the coffee  
>"oh thanks Jeff," Blaine said still watching the coffee boy. Blaine took a slip of his coffee. Just how he liked it "What are you looking at?" Jeff asked tilting his head like Blaine<br>"nothing," Blaine replied quickly turning away  
>"aww come on Blaine I know you who is it?" Jeff asked now surveying the coffee shop "nobody," Blaine snapped turning himself away from porcelain boy as he'd now turned around. "Oh it's him?" Jeff shouted abit too loud pointing at the boy who lucky s had turned around again "Jeff," Blaine trying to pull him away but Jeff had already started "you've got a crush, Blainey has a crush on a boy, Jeff sang jumping around Blaine quickly put his hand over Jeff's mouth and pulled him away out of the shop where the other boys were already stood by the car waiting for them "well done Jeff I'll never be able to go in there again," Blaine grumbled getting back into the car<p>

Kurt had to admit the Bullies were getting to him, every day wasn't a living hell for him and to make the matters worse Mrs Schue wouldn't let Kurt be on the girls team. But Kurt had heard of an all boy's school in Westville which had a no bulling policy , So since no-one would take him Kurt decided to take a look around himself, that and he could sneak a look on there competion for regional's "See you later Dad," Kurt shouted pretending her was going to McKinley as per usual  
>"Bye Kurt have a good day at school," His dad, Burt shouted back from upstars<br>"bye dad I love you,"  
>"love you too Kurt," his father yelled back<br>Kurt got in his dad's car. He began his journey like he was going to school as per usual left out the drive but he carefully looped around. Kurt watched the signs carefully he need to head to Westville, Kurt turned up the radio and Katy Perry's California girls blared through his speakers he sang along

He checked the time, it was only 8:31 he had half an hour and he was only 10 minutes away from the school, he knew Dalton started school at 9:00 he had enough time to grab a coffee and get to the school. He needed a coffee, he kept his eyes open for a coffee shop when he spotted a small coffee shop on the Corner.

The coffee shop was bigger than he expected, but it was nice small round oak tables. White Walls with a few paintings. Kurt Strode up to the counter "hi I'd like a medium skinny latte no cream," the girl behind the counter smiled and nodded taking Kurt's money  
>"not seen you around here before you new?" she asked her accent sounded southern with a slight drawl "you could say that," he said shyly nodding his head She smiled and handed him his coffee "thanks," he said<p>

Kurt found himself a small table by the window In the Corner facing the window. He had just made himself comfy when he saw a group of boys pulling up in a large black suv three Boys jumped out all dressed in a smart navy blazer with red piping The driver a unnaturally blonde boy who was very tall and lanky and jumping around like an exited puppy, who a black boy who was trying to calm.  
>And then a dark brown haired boy with wavy hair but slightly curly like he'd tried to slick it down but it was too Stubborn, tanned skin the rest of his face was hidden behind a pair of hot pink sunglasses . He tried to not stare but he couldn't "keep calm Kurt," he muttered to himself grabbing his book from his school bag he heard the bell chime and glanced over to the boys who were talking to the girl<br>behind the counter. She seemed to know the boys well, must be usual customers, he couldn't see the cute curly haired boy, Kurt causally turned around to get his mobile from his bag he saw he was right behind him. He was looking right at him, breathe Kurt breathe he might not even be gay. Kurt turned back to his table now concentrating on texting Mercedes explaining he was skipping first two lessons suddenly he heard shouting. He turned around to see the blonde boy yelling something  
>at the cute curly haired boy, who was now blushing and leading the exited blonde boy out the door and get back into the black car, Kurt couldn't help but feeling like he'd seen the curly haired boy before somewhere. Kurt checked his phone I'm late," Kurt groaned he picked up his stuff<p>

Blaine couldn't tale his mind off the cute brunette in the coffee shop all the way to Dalton "earth to Blaine?" Nick yelled waving his hand across Blaine's face  
>"oh sorry I was miles away," Blaine said grinning<br>"yeah thinking about the brunette in coffee shop," Jeff said smiling  
>"no..I..I don't even know him and won't ever see him again," Blaine said slamming the car door. They made there way up the path to the school door<br>"wait hold up, what brunette?" Nick asked stopping  
>"A guy in Lima coffee Nick, you've really not been paying attention,"<br>"Oh no not Jeremy,"  
>"No a new person we haven't seen before," Blaine said<br>"And don't look now but your crush Is here," Jeff giggling turning around to look at the car park  
>"where?" Blaine gasped turning around but he fell over the step with a thud and a thunderous laughter from the other boys.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading please review and if anyone's got any requests message me :D if I've made any mistakes in grammar or English words that Americans don't use let me know as I'm British and I sometimes forget review anyway new chapter soon xxx<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note: Don`t own any of the people in this story sadly, sorry this took me ages I got stuck as I wasn1t sure how to write this, keep it the same, similar or very different to the TV show. AND OMG there`s a warbler Jeff look-a -like at my college ahh :D anyway on with the story xxx

* * *

><p>Jeff walked around the corridors when he noticed the coffee shop boy wandering aimlessly around the school, So Jeff decided to go up to the boy and introduce himself "Hi," Jeff said standing in front of Kurt. "Oh erm hi," the Kurt looked up to see the bleach blonde haired boy from the coffee shop stood in front of him. "Are you new here I`ve never seen you before," Jeff asked tilting his head to look at him "Yes, I got transferred here today," Kurt lied trying look him in the face<br>"I'm Jeff" he said proudly holding out his hand for Kurt to shake  
>"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said taking his hand, bemused by the formal approach Jeff gave him and he wondered if all the boys here were like that. At McKinley he would have got a welcome to McKinley by being thrown in the dumpster outside.<br>"Cool nice to meet you Kurt oh gotta run, my lesson starts in 5 minutes," Jeff said as he saw Nick and Blaine hanging around the lockers further ahead. Jeff ran off to his friends. Leaving Kurt on his own it was far from McKinley's squashed sweaty corridors. The hallway was nearly empty. Kurt wondered what to do now, maybe explore around but he'd have to be careful not to get caught, he wondered if This was a good idea after all.

"Hey guys," Jeff said bouncing up to the boys. "Guess who I just spoke to,"

"Who?"they chorused

"coffee shop boy, Blaine`s crush," Jeff laughed imitating Blaine`s reaction to how he first saw him "You spoke to him?" Blaine gasped nearly dropping his tub of hair gel from his hands "yeah he seems cool his names Kurt," Jeff said smiling  
>"k..k..Kurt?" Blaine stuttered dropping his books again<br>"yeah Kurt Hummel," Jeff replied clearly not understanding what the fuss was about  
>"what`s wrong with you?" you look like you've seen a ghost?"Nick asked<br>"oh nothing I've got to go see you at rehearsal," Blaine said quickly slamming him locker shut and shoving his bag onto his shoulder and running off, "ok don't forget Mr K I'd letting us skip 2nd period for rehearsals," nick yelled down the corridor.

Jeff and Nick just looked at each other "strange one that Anderson ," Jeff sighed  
>"and you can talk," Nick scoffed<br>"Hey," Jeff said playfully shoving nicks shoulder  
>"hey yourself," Nick laughed ruffling Jeff's bleach blonde hair<br>"oh you're going to get it," Jeff yelled running after Nick down the now empty hallway until there was a sudden CRASH.  
>"It wasn't us," the pair chorused.<p>

Blaine daydreamed throughout the whole of English which was a first since Blaine loved English lit. Kurt Hummel he whispered to himself no it couldn't be the same one from his childhood he probably wouldn't even remember him. He needed to find Kurt. He stared up at the clock 10 minutes till Warbler practice. He sat counting down the time when he felt a piece of paper bounce off his head. He looked down to see a piece of paper scrunched up at his feet. He bent down and unravelled it.

_"Hey dude rehersals period 2? Also who's the new guy? Wes_

_"yes were practicing our KP number to the schoo_l…

He paused wondering how to play the new kid, he knew it was Kurt he was talking about

"_not sure Jeff was talking to him before his names Kurt_" – B

_"think he's a spy he didn't have a uniform on and Dean never mentioned any new kids coming"- Wes_

Blaine though for a moment why would he spy? And the fact he was a really bad one at that

"_Why would he spy"- B_

" _check out the competion I don`t know but he`s so obvious he doesn`t go here"-Wes_

"_Its quite sweet though almost endearing,"- B_

"_Wow Jeff`s right you got it real bad for him"- Wes_

"_Shut up Wesley",- B _

"_Blainey has a crush,"_

Blaine looked up to see Wes making kissy faces at him while the teacher had his back turned to the board

"_I think there's more to it than that he`s not trying very well to fit in,"_

Luckily the bell rang and Blaine shoved the piece of paper into his bag along with the rest of his books into his shoulder bag" Mr Anderson," his teacher said "a word for a moment?" Wes looked at Blaine from the door and nodded his teacher waited utility everyone had left and ten beginner him to the front desk  
>"Blaine is there something wrong?"<br>"no sir why?"  
>"Only you seemed very distracted today ,"<br>"I'm sorry sir I've been thinking a lot about the Warblers a lot recently,"  
>"oh well don't let it affect your work, you're a talent kid Blaine and have potential,"<br>"thank you sir,"  
>"That is all you may go,"<p>

Blaine sighed as he can out of the classroom. He had 3 minutes to get to Warbler practice and the corridors were jammed full of people also trying to get to the same place. He knew of he was late Wes would kill him. But then again they couldn't start without him since he was the lead vocal. He had just got to the centre of the traffic jam by the stairs when he heard a voice from behind him "excuse me," Blaine turned around to see Kurt stood on the bottom step of the stairs looking very confused. Blaine couldn't help but stare into his sea blue eyes that is when Blaine Anderson fell for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Please go review as I won`t put anymore up until I get 12 reviews so yeah please make this happen also … I GOT A TWEET FROM RIKER LYNCH LAST NIGHT AKA JEFF WARBLER AHH SO HAPPY :D I couldn`t help but put a little bit of Niff into this. REVIEW PLEASE xxx<p> 


End file.
